Sueño o pesadilla?
by Link Kaito Shion
Summary: Zelda una chica tímida, hermosa pero inteligente. Link un chico atlético, de buen corazón de gran personalidad. ¿Se darán cuenta del amor secreto de ambos que cada noche los hace soñar?. Palabras que se hacen realidad... cosas que suceden, pesadillas que tendrán por algunas interrupciones, un necio, una engreída... una excelente amiga y ayuda... ¿Sueño o pesadilla?


**Este es un fic de 5 capítulos como verán es zelda's pov y Link's pov bueno que empiece….**

**O si los personajes le pertenecen a nintendo bla bla xD ya saben no. Emm… el titulo casi no tiene sentido pero lo de SUEÑO se refiere a uno bueno… algo que es placentero… y pesadilla… creo que todos hemos tenido una en la vida ¿cierto?... a también iba a decirles que esta época es más actual como la nuestra con tecnología y así… bueno no cuento mas.**

¿SUEÑO O PESADILLA?

Prologo: Y… para ti… ¿Qué es un Sueño?

**Zelda's pov**

Esa noche había sido perfecta hasta que el sueño cautivador pero imposible apareció…

**Sueño de Zelda**

-que cansada estoy

La chica se encontraba en su instituto, en lo más alto del él, la azotea. Contemplando la vista, la joven quedo impresionada pues la hora ya era tarde y el ocaso empezaba a caer sobre el cielo.

-Esto es hermoso….

De la nada en un segundo había alguien más acompañándola a su lado…

-si tienes razón.

- eh? – la joven de rubios cabellos volteo a ver quién era aquella misteriosa figura para su sorpresa era el joven más increíble y guapo, según las jóvenes, del instituto.

-sin embargo Zelda…- al decir si nombre el joven tomo un color rosado en ambas, mejillas – tu eres más hermosa que cualquier atardecer….

La chica solo miro algo confundida al joven hyliano que decía esas palabras… eso era imposible acaso era un sueño…

-WAAAAA! –se despertó con la cara llena de sudor y totalmente roja… esa había sido la mejor noche de su joven vida… ese sueño había sido algo precipitado pero muy satisfactorio…

Zelda una joven de largos cabellos dorados, ojos azules y de tierna mirada, lindos labios, tan rosados y que de vista parecieren suaves, lo que provocaba que muchos la miraran de forma inapropiada. Su figura era sin igual, hermosa, delgada pero a la vez fuerte y sin embargo una chica muy tímida y estudiosa, la más inteligente, savia y además una diosa para muchos, muy atlética.

Su cuarto era pequeño, nada fuera de lo común, un escritorio, una computadora, un librero, una cama simple, una ventana justo su lado, un baño completo, un tocador pequeño, un armario integral y un par de cortinas en su ventana, en cuanto a decoración, estaba adornado con un cuadro que parecía antiguo… de un hyrule en verdad muy antiguo, en pequeño buro con una lámpara color azul con mango café, una fotografía de su madre y ella en el escritorio; el color de la habitación era celeste que iluminaba todo el cuarto y su piso tenia alfombrado color café.

Era madrugada, pues su despertador sonó unos minutos después de estar más tranquila y luego nuevamente a estar temerosa por el sonido del reloj.

-lo sabia… eso es imposible, el es muy estricto al elegir a las chicas… digo soy muy bonita según todos, pero no tengo lo que le gusta… lo que aman los pervertidos… eso está claro… aunque me alegra que todo sea un sueño solamente.

* * *

**En el instituto de hyrule**

Zelda usaba un uniforme muy elegante, era una falda color gris, calcetas blancas, zapatos formales color negro, una blusa, un saco color verde pasto y un moño color verde de un tono más fuerte. Todas las jóvenes vestían igual. Ella siempre tenía el cabello amarrado con una trenza que empezaba desde los hombros y amarrado con un listo blanco la parte de hasta abajo. Con largas patillas que llegaban hasta la cintura y un flequillo recto y debajo de las cejas.

La hora del almuerzo de acercaba y Zelda estaba ya lista para salir al jardín como siempre, acompañada de su compañera de clase Midna, quien había conocido desde muy pequeña y hecho amiga con una confianza muy fuerte. Midna siempre se peinaba de coleta y un par de latillas igual que Zelda pero hasta la cadera.

Midna era una chica igual que Zelda, muy estudiosa, aunque el físico era diferente, era alta, ella tenía el cabello pelirrojo, unos centímetros más de largo, ojos carmesí, era un poco morena y de buena figura… solo que Midna tenía el pecho mucho más grande que el de Zelda. A diferencia de Zelda su talento era el arte y no la gimnasia. Solo que Midna era más espontanea y más abierta con los demás, no era tímida y era muy bromista, a menudo trataba de hacer que Zelda les hablara a más personas y que no solo se cerrara con ella y con Impa, su Tía.

Ambas caminaban por el pasillo al darse cuenta de que no podían ir al jardín de atrás porque ya lo habían prohibido.

-Hey… Zelda, creo que la chica rubia no se siente bien… te veo algo distraída este día… si te pasa algo puedes decírmelo…

-¿Eh? – en verdad estaba muy distraída esta mañana y el resto del día, pues el solo pensar en las dulces palabras del joven y su cara ruborizada la hacía estremecerse. – No… no pasa nada Midna… solo que… es que en verdad es muy tonto… no tiene sentido si tan solo fue un sueño.

-… la pequeña Zelda ha soñado con un chico ¿verdad?

-o-oye… a caso eres una bruja… sabias que esto era lo que diría lo supiste con tu magia…

-¿Qué?... a veces no sé ni lo que dices… es natural que después de tanto tiempo empieces a soñar con el chico que te gusta Zel. – la chica giño un ojo a la joven.

-P-pero… es que es imposible que se fije en mi… digo… eres más hermosa que yo Midna… eres muy alta y tienes… t-tienes el pecho más grande que yo. – Zelda se ruborizo y luego comparo con la vista su pecho y el de Midna.

Las jóvenes iban escaleras arriba para ir a la azotea.

-jaja… que estás diciendo niña, tu eres el doble de hermosa, todos tenemos un beneficio, en tu caso es tu timidez, eso te hace ver muy linda en verdad.

-piensas eso… -luego de que Midna dijo eso la chica tomo seguridad de sí misma

-además el chico que te gusta seguro está enamorado de ti… ¿no crees?

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron y abrieron la puerta una joven salía corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo que provoco que Zelda casi cayera al suelo de no ser por Midna quien la sujeto antes de caer.

-¡Oye Imbécil fíjate!… - grito la pelirroja

-No Midna... ella estaba llorando, no viste.

-Aun así, eso pudo haber sido peligroso.

-bueno estabas tú, ya estoy bien, pero me pregunto ¿Por qué lloraba la chica?

-no lo sé, ¿una confesión fallida?….

Para su sorpresa una joven de cabello cortó color rubio, de figura delgada, con pechos grandes, mirada fulminante color verde que relucían cual esmeralda, con satisfacción vio como su amenaza había funcionado para que aquella chica no hiciera algo… al darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas las miro.

-Tu… - señalo a la chica oji-azul con el dedo…

-¿y-yo?

-si… tu eres la competencia más desagradable que he tenido en mi vida

-¿Qué?

-sí, tú me has ganado en la competencia de cocina cada año, Zelda Hyrule.

-No te conozco

- ¿deberás? estas en mi clase de literatura, arte, ciencias, cocina, deportes, todo, acaso eres perfecta, me ganas en cada clase… no puedo aceptarlo.

-P-pero yo solo…

-Cállate, eres molesta… no me agradas en absoluto – todo, lo decía en forma engreída

-Ilia… yo lo siento, jamás pensé que…

-¿quién te crees para hablarle así a Zelda? – estaba lista para los golpes

-yo, como ya dijo esa presumida soy Ilia, Ilia Ordon y jamás permitiré que me gane, ella es demasiado torpe y tímida para ser una genio prodigio.

-Tal vez es demasiado perfecta, no es una envidiosa, como tu comprenderás – la chica la miro desafiante, esos ojos de fuego.

-la verdad no tengo la necesidad de hablarte Midna Twilight, tu eres una basura, competencia de artes, solo eso.

-¿Cómo? Ya verás.

-inténtalo y veras lo que te espera.

-Midna, no le hagas caso.

-bueno, yo ya me iba… adiós basuras.

Paso a un lado de ambas y Zelda solo detuvo a Midna con su brazo…

-Midna, no hay necesidad de violencia…

-tienes razón amargara mi comida.

Una vez al estar totalmente en la azotea las chicas prepararon todo para su almuerzo, pero una voz conocida de Midna hizo que ambas se sorprendieran…

-que mala eres Midna… comes con una hermosa señorita y no me invitas.

Los cabellos del joven volaban por el viento, sus ojos color azul rey, relucían con el brillo del sol, su cabello de color dorado, su físico, su mirada simpática, sus labios. Todo él era un sueño, el sueño de la joven rubia.

-Link… que sorpresa, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?

-hace un buen rato, estaba esperando a una chica que se iba a confesar pero… llego Ilia y empezó a decir que yo era su novio, y que si se acercaba de nuevo no viviría para contarlo, sabes empiezo a creer que jamás tendré novia – suspiro resignado.- pero quien sabe, hay chicas hermosas en todo lugar… verdad Hyrule. – miro a la chica

-¿eh? – se sonrojo tanto que solo miro al suelo.

-Link déjala es muy tímida, mira ya esta roja. – regaño a Link

-jeje, era broma… pero enserio eres más hermosa que los atardeceres Zelda… - dijo seriamente

Zelda se sorprendió al oír estas palabras que había dicho el joven.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre? – solo pudo reaccionar con esa pregunta

-Midna me lo dijo, además me dijo que eras muy linda, tímida e inteligente y atlética, sabes de todo… eres perfecta según los compañeros de mi grado… mucho gusto soy Link, Link Ordon.

-Eso quiere decir que Ilia es… -Midna se sorprendió

-si es mi hermana, pero es muy sobreprotectora, solo que como es mi media hermana, por alguna razón comencé a gustarle… y ahora para mí eso es desagradable, la veo como a una hermanita.

Platicaron un rato, Zelda comenzó a confiar en Link, para luego platicar con él con mucha naturalidad e incluso con bromas, al notarlo Midna, se dio cuenta de quién era el chico del sueño de Zelda.

**Habitación de Zelda **

Ese había sido un buen día para ella, su sueño, ese fue un presentimiento, algo que jamás se imagino pasaría… un buen sueño.

-Y para ti que es un sueño? – Zelda sonríe y deja de escribir en su diario.

* * *

**Hace pocos días subí mi primer fiction, me inspire en algunos animes para esta historia, no sé si les guste pero espero que sí. Mi próxima actualización espero será ¨Tu amor primero¨**

**Bye bye **


End file.
